Special Someone
by Darkness Flames
Summary: Ever wondered WHY Shuichi's so persistent to be with Yuki? Maybe there's a reason behind it all..but what is it?[one-shot]


A/N: Nothing much to say. Tis a Gravitation fanfic ((no duh)). I don't own Gravitation because if I did I highly doubt I would be writing this write now. Oh yes, I apologies in advance for the crappy grammar. Well, hope you like it, enjoy!

Special Someone

By Darkness Flames

"Yuki, just come out for thirty minutes! Just enough time to have dinner! Please?"

"Shut the hell up you damn brat! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm busy?"

"But Yuki, you're not eating enough. What if you end up in the-"

Shuichi's intended words fell from his lips. Silence cursed the study while Eiri still had his hand up. Slowly a red mark spread across the pink-haired boy's right cheek.

Eiri slowly let his hand fall. Quiet shock spread though him but only anger and disgust was displayed across his face. His eyes fell upon Shuichi in front of him. The boy's head was still bent to the right and his body was rigid still. A soft whisper that barely broke the silence escaped him.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I-"

"Just get out." Yuki intercepted him with a groan. He fell back into his chair. The blonde started to massage his temples as he faced the computer screen once again.

"But Yuki-"

"I said get out!" He didn't notice Shuichi's eyes meet the plush carpet as he walked out. Shuichi quietly closed the door and headed towards the bedroom.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of clacking keys died out as Eiri finished typing the last word for the day. His eyes fell upon the digital clock beside him which read 2:00 AM. 'Shuichi should be asleep by now. Tomorrow he'd probably forget about everything that happened.' With that in mind, the novelist headed towards the bedroom before fatigue claims him. His hand touched the doorknob and unconsciously turned it to open the door.

A small figure sat hunched together at the edge of the bed. His legs were hugged close to his body and his pink-haired head laid in his arms. His eyes stared out into the window which was opened. Eiri squinted a little for a better look.

"Shuichi?" No response. With a sigh he walked towards the boy and stood in front of him, "Baka, go to bed now. It's late and I don't want that damn American manager of yours banging at the door in the morning." Again no words escaped Shuichi. With yet another sigh, partly from defeat and partly from exhaustion, he headed to the drawers to change into some night clothes. Eiri was about to open the drawer when the voice of the Jpop singer stopped him.

"Yuki, do you want to know why I'm so persistent?" Shuichi's eyes were still fixated upon the window.

"What?" The blonde looked at him in mild shock.

"Do you know why I try so hard to be with you?" Shuichi's eye slowly turned until they locked onto Eiri's. There was something odd about them. They seemed darker, sadder. They no longer shined.

Dropping his hand from the handle on the drawer, Yuki walked towards Shuichi once again. Deep indigo eyes followed his every footstep. When he finally reached Shuichi he hesitated before sitting down beside him. The boy's eyes fell upon the window again. He spoke.

"I am not as innocent as you think I am, Yuki. I saw so many fights that I can't even count. I have seen the color of death on my parent's face. Every since I was a child I hated life. I hated everything that was happy…Because I couldn't be happy. But I hid this, this hatred, from everyone else. I put on front that made me seem happy…normal I guess. But I wasn't, not really. There was always a small though that would give me hope though. I had always thought one day…one day that special someone would find me…save me…and take the pain away. And I would always dream who that special someone might be. I would wonder how they would come into m life. I would believe how wonderful they would be. But that special someone never came. And one day I woke up and I no longer believed. That special someone would never come."

Shuichi suddenly paused and broke contact with the window. He turned and faced Eiri and gave him a smile, not a happy one, before he looked back.

"And then I met you. There was something about you that just captivated me. Maybe it's the aura surrounding you, I really don't know. But when I first saw you I thought that you must be him, my special someone. I didn't want to believe it at first. We were both guys. But the more I thought about you the more I knew that you really were my special someone. And I thought that if my special someone would not come to me, then I'll come to them. And I followed you. I learned more about you, and the more I learned, the more I thought that I wanted to be _your_ special someone. I wanted to take away _your _pain. I wanted to be there for _you_, to support _you_. And unbeknownst to me, my own ache started to dissipate. Yuki, you are my special someone. You were able to take my pain away. You saved me. And now Yuki...I want to save you. I want to be your special someone." Shuichi stopped. Noise disappeared from the room, "That's…that's why I'm so persistent. That's why I try so hard to be with you."

Shuichi looked up, once again meeting hawk eyes. And he searched. He searched for something, anything.

Eiri's eyes suddenly snapped away. Shuichi's own eyes widened but only for a moment before they fell down to look at the ground. A dark shadow fell upon him. Shuichi slowly lifted his gaze up. Wet golden eyes met him. Yuki's face was stained with salty liquid. Shuichi's eyes widened when Yuki reached down up to brush something away from his face. Shuichi was crying too. The usual melancholy mask was replaced with a smile. His words brought more tears to amethyst eyes.

"I have found my special someone."

Owari

A/N: so what do you think? Short, I know. Please review! You know what? If I change the last sentence just a little I could change this fic from a happy ending to a sad ending…heh. Anywho, if anyone could tell me where I could find the scanlations to Gravitation remix doujinshi I would be really appreciative!


End file.
